Trick or Treat
by HotScottishRed
Summary: It's Halloween and this year the 2p's are free to cross into the 1p's world, how ever will the nations manage? 2ptalia.
1. All Hallows Eve

It was a dark night the moon hidden behind the grey clouds that lined the sky. The howling wind blowing through the branches their browning leaves rattling and falling into the cold ground. Halloween was just around the corner, just a few more hours. The Brit was doing all he could to prepare for it, normally he worked on his plans to scare the younger America man, having won every time but the last. That would have to wait though, he must be very well prepared this year, if not well prepared this could be a very dangerous year.

He had warned the others of it, they simply laughed at him calling him paranoid as always. If they knew what he did they wouldn't be laughing at 'old paranoid Arthur' not in the slightest bit. He huffed slightly as he pulled on his cloak spell book in hand his emerald eyes scanning over the circle making sure everything was just right. He couldn't risk even the slightly mistake, one wrong mistake and...he shuddered at the thought, no he must think positively, surly it wouldn't come to that, it couldn't.

As soon as he was sure everything was in place he quickly skimmed through the book trying to find the right page, dammit; he thought he had bookmarked it. He blinked upon hearing the crackling sound of thunder as it echoed outside the stone walls, the bright light of the lighting tearing through the sky. His eyes then quickly darting towards the grandfather's clock in the room the ticking seeming to get loud and more consent the closer it got towards Halloween.

The Brit smirked when he found the page extending his hand as he chanted the long forgotten language the area around him glowing. He contained to chant the sealing spell for a few hours before reaching the last versre. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit right by the window violently shaking the area near it breaking his concentration and ruining the spell. He had no choice but to start over.

Arthur froze swearing loudly as his eyes widened as he heard the pounding sound of the clock as it stuck twelve No, no, dammit! This can't happen, he's out of time. How could he have let this happen! Bloody hell. He must better warn the others, no, that wouldn't work, he's tried that already, they didn't believe him. Ah yes! An emergency meeting! But he must be quick, the first has already arrive.


	2. Cheshire Smiles and Blue Bowties

Arthur hurried up the stairs, the old wooden steps creaking with each step he took as he ran. Normally he didn't ran throughout his home for the fact that you could get hurt that way and it was rude, even if it's his own home. He was after all a gentleman. He bit his lip lightly as he turned the knob of the door stumbling slightly into the large study. He scanned the room for a moment to make sure everything was in the right order, nothing out of place, and nothing there that doesn't belong there. He could never be too careful, especially in a time like this.

Reaching out for the land-line he put it up to his ear and started to dial the number of one of his fellow nations. The blonde frowned when it didn't seem to work, he knew very well nothing should be wrong with this phone, this was indeed strange. Still he tried again and again calling different numbers failing each time. Out of irritation he slammed the phone down muttering to himself and that's when he noticed that the cord had been cut. That was when he realized, he wasn't alone in his home, that man was already here running around somewhere's.

Think Arthur think, If he where him what would he be doing? Prevent any connection with the others; well he's already done that. What else, trapping him inside would be next. Arthur can't really head to the fount door; it could very well be a trap, then again he would be expected to think that and then try another way out. So in that logic the front door should be untouched for the most part. Well there was really only one way to find out.

The Brit was almost o the door when he froze in place slow playing music filling the area around him; he certainly didn't leave the player on. In fact he wasn't even in that room at all today. He bit his bottom lip as he changed direction slowly heading towards the room is steps seeming to echo with his slow approach to the room. Once he step foot within the light cream colored sitting room he was welcomed by an unsettlingly cheerful voice and Cheshire grin and a pair of sparkling blue eyes with a dark feel too them.. "Why ello there Poppet~" it chimed making Arthur cringed with disgust.

"Oliver." He replied bitterly as he eyed the pink haired man sitting in _his_ green armchair drinking _his_ earl tea.  
"Now now love is that any kind of tone to use with a dear old friend?"  
"You're not my friend, you're just a bloody psycho."  
After crossing his legs for a mere moment Oliver set the glass teacup down on his lap gently smiling nicely at Arthur. "You know Poppet if you're not going to say anything nice you might as well shut your lips." He replied ever so calmly. "Or I could shut it for you love~" the last part having a dark underlining tone to it that made Arthur uncomfortable.

Arthur snorted some at him unable to help but comment. "Don't you tell me what to bloody do you git." He crossed his arms glaring at the all too happy man a large frown spread a crossed his lips as if it was sewn there. "Leave back to your own bloody world, there's nothing here for you." He ordered with a firm tone standing his ground not going to be intimidated by the likes of him.  
The pink haired man simply giggled childishly at him. "Now Love why would I want to go do that, I only just got here~ yes yes~ and I do plan on staying for quite some time~" he chimed picking up the little cup of tea and raising it to his pale lips taking a tiny sip out of it his blue eyes looking down at the tea. The blonde Brit frowned deeply at Oliver the corners of his lips tightening and twitching slightly as his green bore into Oliver.

Oliver giggled again peeking his eyes up to see Arthur's reaction to him as a playfully child would. "Someone doesn't seem too happy~ Not at all~ too bad~ too bad~ To think we could be having so much fun right now love~ Oh I know how about a game Artie~ just like the old days poppet~" He chimed moving the teacup onto the small table then got up out of the chair fixing and adjusting his purple vest and bright blue bow-tie before walking towards Arthur with a large Cheshire grin on his lips stretching ear to ear. Arthur resisted the urge to take a step back away from the man; he will not be made a fool of or intimidated in his own home.

Another overly happily giggle could be heard from Oliver as he got closer to Arthur. The man tilted his head some standing on his tiptoes as he came face to face with the other Englishmen trying to be taller than him in reality he wasn't. His bright blue eyes sparkling with glee a darkness swirling within the gleaming orbs. "What seems to be the matter Arthur~?" he asked giggling quite unnervingly in Arthur's mind. "Cat's got your tongue~?" Oliver giggled again.

The blonde huffed at him a large scowl plastered on his lips; he was not amused by this man whatsoever. His mind going over every single way he could possibly be rid of him. He could use a spell to send him back to his own world, wait no, that practical type of spell wouldn't work on Oliver unless he went and bind the man's magic first. Trying to bind magic takes too long to set up and by the time he's able to he doubts Oliver would be still be here, let alone volunteer willing to go along with it.  
His mind continued to come up with varies idea's here and there each one having an undesirable result. Arthur was pulled out of thought when a hand lightly flicked his nose "You can stare at me all you like love, but don't you have people you ought to be warning~" he grinned more staring at Arthur then walked back over to the table picking the teacup back up and finishing off the little cup of tea in his hands then traced a finger around the top. "Tick~ Tock~ Poppet~" he chimed. "Tick~ Tock~"


End file.
